The field of the invention is holders for feminine hygiene articles such as sanitary napkins and tampons.
Sanitary napkins and tampons are often carried loose in a hand bag, backpack or purse so that they will be available when needed. Although these products are generally provided within a package or wrapper, they may still get damaged or dirty over time, especially with repeated contact with keys, cosmetic cases, mobile phones, and other hard objects. These products may also be jumbled about in a hand bag and become difficult to find quickly when needed. Many users of sanitary napkins and tampons prefer to keep these products out of sight. When carried around loose in a hand bag, these products may be seen when the hand bag is opened in public, for example to get another object out of the bag. Hand bags are also increasingly subject to inspection at airports, government buildings, sports arenas, etc., revealing their contents to security officers and bystanders. Accordingly, there is a need for a holder for sanitary napkins and tampons that allows these products to be conveniently and discreetly carried and retrieved.